Battery electric vehicle (BEV) owners and drivers are often faced with planning routes that exceed the range of energy stored in a traction battery at a given time, whether or not the battery has a full charge. Route planning for these owners is important, because if the vehicle runs out of charge, the owner cannot simply carry back a “can of charge,” as could be done with a gasoline powered vehicle. Charging stations typically come in two forms, alternating current (AC) long charge stations, and direct current (DC) fast charge stations. While the fast charge stations offer the benefit of reduced charging time, they typically cost more money and they have a tendency to degrade the overall life of a vehicle battery. Vehicle batteries can be incredibly expensive to replace, so vehicle owners are advised to only use DC fast charging on occasion, to avoid expensive vehicle maintenance.
U.S. Application 2009/0082957 generally relates to an electric vehicle that includes an electric motor that drives one or more wheels of the vehicle and is powered by a battery. The electric vehicle determines a status of a battery of the vehicle and a geographic location of the vehicle. The electric vehicle then identifies at least one battery service station that the vehicle can reach based on the charge status of the battery of the vehicle and the geographic location of the vehicle. The electric vehicle displays the at least one battery service station to a user of the vehicle.